D'Argo Sun-Crichton
:This article is about the child of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun. For the Luxan see Ka D'Argo. Bio D'Argo Sun-Crichton or "Deke" was the son of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun. He was born during the final battle of the Peacekeeper/Scarran War while his parents were in the midst of the battle. He was named in honor Ka D'Argo, the close friend of his parents, who perished as they fled the battle. D'Argo's conception and gestation were themselves a unique story. Conceived either during John's and Aeryn's night together on the Ancient-created Earth or, more likely, during Aeryn's time with the other John on Talyn, D'Argo's gestation was halted early on by a stasis process that is automatic with all Peacekeeper women born into a battle regiment. After Aeryn's capture by the Scarrans, the embryo was released from stasis and proceeded with its natural gestation. During her time in captivity, the Scarrans intended to unlock Crichton's wormhole knowledge from the baby's DNA but never had the opportunity to do so. Weeks later, however, John and Aeryn were crystallized by an Eidelon ship while on the surface of Qujaga. After an understanding was reached between the Eidelons and the crew of Moya, Rygel XVI was able to search the bottom of the planet's ocean in the area of the accident, finding and swallowing every crystallized piece of John, Aeryn, and the baby. After John and Aeryn were restored, however, it was discovered that Rygel had somehow failed to regurgitate the baby's pieces. The baby was now growing inside of him. The rapidly developing fetus continued to be inside Rygel until their capture by the Decimator. After Rygel was tortured by the Scarrans, Aeryn decided that the fetus needed to be transferred. Finally, the fetus was returned to his mother, where he developed until his birth days later at Qujaga. (Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars) Not long after the war, John convinced Aeryn to nickname D'Argo "Deke", both for his initials D.C., and for Mercury astronaut Deke Slayton, as well as the fact that John was uncomfortable calling him D'Argo so soon after the death of his namesake. Deke was the target of a mercenary and tracker named Roiin. As he followed the Crichtons, they traveled to Hyneria as security for Rygel, who had been invited back there. They ended up arrested by Bishan's forces. Unfortunately for the Crichtons, Bishan was working with Scorpius. (Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning) Scorpius believed that John Crichton was there to interfere with his plans and strangled Deke in order to get Crichton to spill his secrets. However, Crichton had no secrets to give. Deke miraculously recovered from the strangulation. This, along with the infant's apparent ability to slow time, led the Crichtons to believe something was unusual about him. Aeryn Sun-Crichton began investigating her own origins as a result. It is eventually revealed, on Prybella, that in response to the conscription of their young sons, Crais' parents pursued a Peacekeeper supply contract using this to introduce dangerous mutations into Peacekeeper offspring in an act of bio-terrorist retribution, and that this, through Aeryn Sun, is the source of Dekes peculiar abilities. Along with temporal manipulation, the gland on Deke's spine had the ability to interfere with reality, at least aiding in Crichton's journey to an unrealized reality. A much older Deke told the story of the War for the Uncharted Territories to children of several races. Appearances *''The Peacekeeper Wars: "Part 2" * ''Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: ** "Return of the King" ** "Dungeons and Dominars" ** "Yes, That's Our Baby" ** "Hynerian Rhapsody" * Farscape: Strange Detractors: ** "Leave It to Crichton" ** "One Big Happy Family" ** "Together Again for the First Time" ** "The Binds that Tie" * Farscape: Gone and Back: ** "Through a Glass, Weirdly ** "All Fall Down" * Farscape: Tangled Roots: ** "In Search Of..." ** "Baxx in the High Life Again" * Farscape: Red Sky at Morning: ** "Refractions of the Way Life Used to Be" ** "Home is Where the War Is" ** "Next Stop, Grennij Village" ** "Rotten to the Kkore Cannon" * Farscape: Compulsions: "Prophet Margin" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "Death is Taxing" ** "Nothing Left to Lose" ** "Crawling From the Wreckage" ** "Resistance is Useless" ** "Stark Contrasts" ** "Getting the Band Back Together" ** "Talkin' Kkore Blues" ** "The Peace to End All Wars" ** "The Beginning of The End of The Beginning" Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters Category:Comic characters Category:Hybrids Category:Male